


It’s Only A Dream

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, desciptions of nightmares; blood + mild gore, self deprecation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Just after Accepting Anxiety, Logan, Roman, and Patton invite Virgil to their movie night. A carefree night turns into more than that when a problem of Virgil’s pops up.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Platonic LAMP
Comments: 15
Kudos: 136
Collections: TS Hurt Comfort To Soothe The Soul





	It’s Only A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> If I need to add any tags let me know!

Virgil was shocked the first time the 'core sides' asked him to join in on their weekly movie night. Virgil had been sitting in his room, headphones clamped securely over his ears, foot tapping quickly along to the beat, when he heard a series of drum beats hitting off beat. Virgil ignored it, it stopped relatively quickly and he just assumed he'd never noticed it before. Then it happened again during the guitar solo. 

Virgil took off his headphones and noticed he could still hear the stiff, evenly spaced drum beats, which were now clearly knocks. Virgil didn't bother pausing his music, which he could still faintly hear coming from his headphones around his neck, as he got up to answer the door. 

Unsurprisingly to Virgil, Logan was the one knocking at the door, his knock style was very by the books. Unlike Roman who knocked intricate (usually Disney) tunes, or Patton who did knock but fairly quickly and if he didn't get an answer within a minute or two would tentatively open the door. What did surprise Virgil was that it wasn't just Logan at his door. 

Behind him stood Patton and Roman. Patton was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, and Roman was creating some kind of humanoid character out of who knows what kind of creative magic. 

Logan cleared his throat loudly, sharply getting both of their attention. Virgil bit back a smile when Roman jumped and his figure collapsed. Roman looked like he was about to say something to Logan about it, but he caught Virgil's eye. Virgil saw a small 'o' form on his lips before he straightened and smiled at Virgil.

If Virgil wasn't confused, he definitely was now. Princey, smiling at him? That's a new one. 

"Yes?" Virgil asked when no one spoke up for a couple of seconds. "Did you all want something?"

Roman spoke up with a dramatic flare of his hands, "We did indeed S--" Patton elbowed Roman in the side, cutting Roman off. 

"Sure did kiddo!" Patton shot Roman a warning look, Virgil could only assume meant 'Be nice' before smiling back up at him. "We wanted to ask you a question!"

Virgil shoved down the insecure feeling that began to rise as his thoughts swam. Asking a question? All together? They just accepted me, don't be ridiculous. But what if they want to take it back? They don't. 

"Oh?" Is all Virgil trusted his voice to say as his conflicting brain continued to form a lump in his throat as well as his stomach. 

Logan glanced at Virgil before looking behind him where Roman was whispering something in Patton's ear. Logan rolled his eyes, "We simply wished to invite you to our movie evening tonight."

"Oh come on Logan! We were going to say it together!" Roman complained, "You always--" But Virgil didn't hear the rest. He wasn't sure he had heard the beginning honestly. They wanted him... to join them?

"So Virge?" Virgil glanced up sharply at the sound of his name, Patton was looking at him patiently, reminding Virgil of how Thomas's Dad used to look at Thomas. "What'll it be?"

"I- yes." Virgil said decisively before they could change their minds about inviting him. 

Patton's eyes lit up and his smile brightened, "Oh yay! I'm so happy you're joining us kiddo!"

"This is more than satisfactory." Logan said, and if Virgil didn't know better he could have swore he saw a hint of a smile tugging on Logan's lips. 

"Fantastic! You know our family of Incredibles isn't complete without our resident Violet." Roman said flailing his arms around way more than was necessary.

Virgil scoffed, "Whatever you say Princey. So... what are you all watching?" 

Logan's eyebrows furrowed slightly, "We are watching, or were planning to start by watching Moana. However if you would prefer to-"

"Nah Moana's good," Virgil dismissed with a wave of his hand. Logan nodded slightly, and in the background Virgil noticed Roman pumping his fist in the air. Before Virgil could make fun of him, Virgil noticed the bass pick up in the song playing faintly through his headphones.

"Ah thanks for the reminder." Virgil mumbled as he turned off his music, at least his phone would be charged now. Virgil didn't bother returning his headphones to his room as he headed into the living room to meet the others.

The living room felt different than usual as Virgil entered the room. The living room which usually felt grey and dull and not like a place Virgil wanted to stay in, was transformed to a warmer feeling as blankets and pillows were covering all the surfaces of the room. Roman didn’t notice Virgil enter, but Virgil noticed him humming as he scanned the shelves of DVDs. Virgil noticed someone walking in just after him with a plate of cookies and a bowl of popcorn, Virgil looked over and saw Patton, smiling gently at him as Virgil stood very still against the wall.

“Hey kiddo,” Patton said as he set down the snacks on the coffee table, as Roman, who was done setting up the movie, sat on the armchair. “Are you gonna come sit down?”

“Uh yeah... yeah sure!” Virgil said as he slowly began to walk over to Roman and Patton. Virgil gestured to the seats as he approached, “Where should I… um, where do you want me to sit?” Virgil bit his tongue as he stopped himself rambling.

A voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere as Logan cleared his throat from behind Virgil, making him almost jump. “If you are worried about ‘taking our place’ so to speak,” Logan said nonchalantly as he set down a tray which had four steaming mugs of something, as well as four glasses of water on the coffee table. “do not fret. The only one who is in any way particular about their seat is Roman, and he has already claimed his seat.”

Virgil nodded, partially relieved, and slightly freaked out at Logan’s sudden appearance. “Oh thanks, that’s… this is chill.”

“Of course it is!” Roman cried as he gestured around the room, “I designed it after all! Why would it be anything less than perfection?”

Virgil rolled his eyes, “Tone it down Princey, this is a movie night, not a wedding.”

Roman gasped offededly, but before he could retort, Patton interrupted, cutting off the conversation, “Well kiddo this is the first movie night you’re joining us for, so it’s got to be special! Why don’t you come sit over here?” Patton patted the seat to the left of him, “It’s got a great view!”

Virgil nodded and gave Patton a small smile as he sunk into the seat, and curled up against the arm of the chair. Logan took his place on the other side of Patton, and as soon as everyone was settled Roman pressed play. 

It felt nice, just being with everyone, it was unusual, sure, but it wasn’t bad. Virgil hummed as Tamatoa began to sing ‘Shiny’. Something in his heart ached as he glanced around the room, they were a single unit. All apart from Thomas, and they were working together. For now maybe things could be good. Maybe— His train of thought was broken by Patton slumping against Virgil’s shoulder. 

Alarm bells began to blare as Virgil froze. Before Virgil could assess how much he needed to panic about Patton’s well being, Logan looked over and rolled his eyes, “Already? It has not even been close to an hour.”

Roman glanced over too and snorted, “Usually he lasts through the first movie, geez Virgil, you must've really tired him out!”

Virgil wasn’t sure what to think anymore, his brain was half in panic mode, and he was confused, “What do you mean I tired him out?” Virgil hissed in a low whisper across to Roman.

Roman raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged, “All your emotional vulnerability? Telling us your name? Honestly I don’t know if that does anything, but he fell asleep real quick tonight, and you are the only change I see around here.”

Virgil shifted uncomfortably, under the other two’s gazes, but was careful not to move Patton. “I guess.” Virgil said, before quickly diverted the conversation away from him. “What’s with you being so serious today Princey? Have you lost all your creative wit for banter?”

Roman gasped, “Of course I haven't! I just promised Patton to play nice today, and a prince never breaks his word!”

Patton stirred slightly, and Virgil could have sworn he heard him mumble, “Darn right I did.”

Logan cut in, “Not that I mind healthy conversation during watching media, especially something we’ve consumed a multitude of times before this, but Roman you were insistent that we watch this, and yet you are not even watching it.”

Roman summoned a pair of binoculars, and stared at the television through them, “I don’t know what you’re talking about Logan! I can’t see anything but the movie.”

Logan dismissed Roman’s antics with a sigh before turning to Virgil, “If Patton is bothering you, I would not mind him being switched to my side of the couch.”

Virgil shook his head, “Nah, thanks for the offer Teach but he’s good.”

Halfway into the second movie Virgil knew he’d made a mistake. Not with Patton, he didn’t mind him sleeping on his shoulder, but he’d made a mistake with deciding to join in the first place. By the slumped over positions of the other people in the room, as well as the loud snoring coming from Patton, Virgil knew he was the only one awake. 

This didn’t bother him. He spent all his nights alone in his room, so being the only one awake was fine. It did give his mind time to wander through, and unfortunately it had landed on a scenario Virgil didn’t want to think about. 

_What if you have a nightmare?_

Nightmares weren’t unusual for him, he was Anxiety after all! A good dream would be more surprising. Honestly Virgil couldn’t remember the last time he had dreamt without waking up almost screaming or crying.

_What if you scream in your sleep?_

Virgil glanced around the room at the people he shared a mind with. It was so soon after they ‘accepted’ him, whatever that really meant. They didn’t have to get along with him, they could just shut him out again. Virgil bit his lip, who would be fine with it if he woke them up? Certainly not Roman, he got snippy at Patton for waking him up for breakfast. Definitely not Logan, who preached about the importance of a steady sleep schedule, and hated his circadian rhythm being disturbed. Patton? No, not him either. He’d take their side, anyway Virgil was the reason he was so tired in the first place, if he woke him up of course he’d be angry. 

Anyway, no one needed to know he had nightmares, it was his problem. He didn’t need them knowing, and knowing Princey he’d never hear the end of the nicknames based around it, Patton would fuss and make a big deal out of it, which would just be more embarrassing, and Logan, well Logan would produce be the least intrusive, but he’d definitely ask a lot of questions.

Virgil thought about creeping back to his room, but then remembered Patton was still on his shoulder.

_What if you drop him? What if you hurt him? What if you wake him up? What if he hates you? You can’t move! You can’t move! You can’t move!_

Virgil drew a long breath in and let it out slowly, he took his headphones from around his neck and slipped them on as he prepared for a long night ahead of him. 

It was approaching two am when Patton began to stir and opened his eyes. Virgil didn't notice at first, and continued to scroll on his phone. However when the weight of Patton’s head left his shoulder he looked over sharply. Patton was sitting up and rubbing his eyes, "Virgil? Kiddo what time is it?"

Virgil tensed as he whispered, "Oh Patton I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up!" 

"You didn't Virge." Patton chuckled, "I just wake up sometimes! I get thirsty you know?" He glanced at the clock below the TV. "It's so late, why aren't you sleeping?"

At the thought of sleep a wave of tiredness washed over him, but Virgil shoved it away. "No reason." He mumbled as he stood up, “I’m fine, I’ll just go.”

Patton stood up too, jostling Logan awake, but he didn’t notice, “Wait Virge don’t go! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to overstep a boundary.”

Virgil sighed and stood where he was, back turned to Patton, with no intention of turning around. “You didn’t.”

Patton’s voice went incredibly soft as he said, “Virge? Honey why couldn’t you sleep?”

Logan had woken up, and upon realizing this was probably important to have both Patton and Virgil awake for, he had stood up and woke a very unimpressed Roman up before going over to Patton.

Logan rubbed his eyes and glanced at Virgil, who was trying to leave the room, "You couldn't sleep?" Logan asked.

"I- um well."

"What? Our Apprehensive Aurora can't sleep? Sleeping Beauty, what do you need?" Roman mumbled, still half asleep.

Virgil smiled slightly before stifling a yawn quietly. "I'm just... I'm not tired guys,” he said, back still turned to the group.

Logan and Patton shared a concerned look before Roman mumbled loudly from his chair, “I thought Thomas was a _good_ actor.”

“It is perfectly alright if you are unable to fall asleep on the couch,” Logan said. “however I do not believe that is the full issue here, is it?”

Virgil stiffened. “Of course it is. I was just uncomfortable.” A half truth. “I'll just go get some rest in my room.” A full lie. There was no way Virgil was going to be able to get any sleep without just passing out, which always ended in nightmares, and left him more exhausted. 

“Alright Virgil.” Logan said, and Virgil could feel Patton wanting to protest, but Logan simply said, “We trust you. Please try to catch some z’s as one might say.” And with that Virgil walked out of the room. 

Virgil collapsed onto his bed, exhaustedly. He plugged in his phone and curled up, as he tried to distract himself from the exhaustion. Virgil turned on some random YouTube video to try to keep him awake, in spite of all his attempts, Virgil felt his eyelids steadily growing heavier. 

Virgil jerked awake, panting, his heart was beating out of his chest. Had he fallen asleep? Before Virgil could think, an ear splitting scream came from the living room. Virgil leapt out of his bed and ran into the living room.

_Why did you have to sleep?_

The living room was a mess. Blankets and pillows were strewn all over the place. A mug rolled to Virgil’s feet, but as he picked it up it shattered in his fingers. Virgil jumped, and dropped the shards, as he scanned the room, something was wrong, was Thomas hurt? Where were the other sides? 

Virgil heard a groan, and immediately his eyes snapped towards the source of the sound. Logan was sitting propped up against the wall, a large gash in his side. 

“Logan!” Virgil rushed over and knelt by Logan, “Logan what happened? Are you okay?”

Logan looked up and said, “I trusted you. You were supposed to protect us.” Logan’s face began to melt and his eyes began to ooze blood as he yelled, “We trusted you! We trusted you! We trusted you!”

Virgil scrambled away as Logan screamed at him, he backed into the back of the couch. Suddenly a pair of hands wrapped around his neck. 

Virgil jerked forward, breaking the hand’s grip on him. He whirled around to see Roman, eyes dead staring at him. “I thought you saved me.” Roman said unblinkingly, “I was wrong. I shouldn’t have believed in you. I shouldn’t have believed in you. I shouldn’t have believed in you.” 

Virgil backed away before turning his back and sprinting away from Roman and Logan who were both staring at him leave mumbling to themselves.

This was wrong. This was all wrong. He needed to find Patton. He needed to find out if Patton was okay. He needed to find out what was wrong with Thomas. If both his Creativity, and Logic were corrupted by something he needed to help. He needed to protect Thomas. 

Virgil ran into the kitchen, and saw Patton rocking back and forth, curled up in a ball on the floor. The heels of his hands were pressed into his eyes and he was mumbling under his breath. 

Virgil slid to Patton’s side, “Are you okay? Are you hurt? What’s going on?”

“You can’t help.” Patton said. 

Virgil frowned, “Come on Pat. I can try! What’s happening? What’s going on with Logan and Roman? Is Thomas okay?”

“You can’t help. You never help. You don’t help.” Patton took his hands off his eyes and stared up at him. There was black ink dripping from Patton’s eyes. “You don’t protect Thomas. You can’t protect us. You can’t do anything.” 

On that last word Virgil realized he couldn’t move. He was frozen. Even though he couldn’t see them, he knew Logan and Roman were approaching from behind. They were closing in. He was trapped, he was trapped, he was trapped, he was trapped, he was- Virgil screamed.

Suddenly he was sitting up in his bed. His heart was pounding out of his chest. He heard footsteps pounding towards his room, and Virgil curled up freezing. What just happened? Was he still in danger?

Roman burst into his room, brandishing his sword with Patton and Logan close behind. As soon as Virgil saw Roman brandishing his sword he scrunched his eyes closed and began to whisper, “wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up.”

“Breathe Virgil. Deep breaths. This is Logan. You are safe. You are not sleeping. You are safe. Breathe.”

Virgil tried to focus on the person talking to him, but his head began to buzz and he couldn’t hear him anymore, and he could feel his cheeks getting wet as tears streamed down his cheeks. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t do anything. He was useless. He was useless. He was useless. His lungs burned as he sobbed again. 

“Virgil you are hyperventilating please try to follow the breathing pattern. In, 1...2...3-” Virgil’s breath caught and tears began to well up in his eyes again. 

“May I touch you Virgil?”

Virgil nodded, and one of his hands was placed on Logan’s chest. His own heartbeat, which was roaring in his ears, was much faster than Logan’s steady heartbeat, as well as the constant rise and fall of their chest. 

“Let’s try again, we can do this for as long as you need. In, 1...2…”

Virgil wasn’t sure how long it took him to regain his breath, but when he did he saw Patton and Roman kneeling just behind Logan, they weren’t looking at him, Logan had probably made sure of that, but they definitely were there.

Virgil sighed, getting Roman and Patton’s attention. “Thanks Logan.”

“It’s not a problem Virgil. Are you alright?” 

Virgil nodded, ringing his hands nervously, “Yeah. I’m fine.”

Roman rolled his eyes, his sword discarded a long way away on the floor. “Emo nightmare, you can’t fool us. What’s going on?”

“Yeah kiddo.” Patton said calmly. “We heard you scream and when we got here you were crying.”

“Oh,” Virgil said vaguely, “I didn’t realize I screamed.”

“What upset you Virge?” Patton asked.

Virgil shrunk into his hoodie, “Promise you won’t laugh?” He said, shooting a look at Roman.

“I would never laugh at something that has put you in such distress! A prince doesn’t laugh at those in need of saving.” Roman said grandly.

“I’m not a damsel, Princey.” Virgil snapped, he glanced at Patton, “Promise you won’t freak out and overreact?”

Patton nodded quickly, eyes big and glistening with unshed tears.

Virgil sighed, “Oh... okay don’t do that…” he looked at Logan who was already holding his hands up.

“I will not ask you invasive questions for the pursuit of science.”

Virgil smiled, “Thanks Lo.” He sighed, “Okay…” Virgil buried his face in his hoodie before mumbling quickly, “I-had-a-nightmare.”

There was a deafening silence. Virgil wished someone would say something. Anything.

“Oh.” Logan said, “Forgive me if this is not a question you wish to answer, you do not have to if you do not want to. But is this why you were unable to sleep yesterday?”

Virgil nodded. 

“Do you have nightmares a lot?” Patton asked, his voice simply a whisper. 

“Yeah.” Virgil said, staring at the floor, unable to meet anyone’s eyes. “Everytime I sleep.”

Virgil heard Roman suck in a sharp breath, and Patton whimpered. “Can I hug you?” Patton asked gently.

Virgil nodded slowly and Patton hugged him tightly, but not uncomfortably, “I wish you had told us earlier.”

Virgil chuckled, his voice catching on the lump in his throat. “You… You guys wouldn’t have cared earlier.”

The room got quiet and Virgil felt Patton squeezed him tighter. 

“Virgil,” Roman said gently. “You can always tell us when you are in peril. I am sorry I made you feel that we would not have helped you.”

Patton began to pull away but Virgil clung to him. “Please don’t go. You’re so warm.”

Patton froze, “Okay Virge. I won’t. Do you wanna lie down?”

Virgil nodded, and Patton repositioned him before asking Virgil, “Do you want everyone else to join us?”

Virgil nodded, “Please.”

They positioned themselves around Virgil. Roman was sitting with Virgil’s head on his lap, he was threading his fingers through his hair, and humming some Disney song. Logan was massaging the knots out of Virgil’s back and neck, he was mumbling something about tension. Patton was hugging Virgil tightly. 

Virgil felt warm. He felt safe. He was with his family. He was loved. Virgil slowly drifted off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back! It’s been a minute, but I’m back! This was a prompt fill from Tumblr @thesentientmango if you want to prompt me you can do it in the comments or over on tumblr. If you like it, please comment or leave kudos! They feed my writing soul

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rewrite the Ending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077626) by [Oracle507](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oracle507/pseuds/Oracle507)




End file.
